Spectacular Spider-Man Unmasked: Dreams aren't always real
by The Champions
Summary: I read Captin Morgan 92's fanfic, and it was really good, he decided to re write it then stopped it completely. So I decided to use it, but put my own twist to make thing interesting. not finished but i want to see what people think. review please Also I want to apologize for not giving Morgan credit when positing this I am deeply sorry. Please do check him out he is amazing.


Peter Parker aka your spectacular spider-man was at his school Midtown High. Peter was in science class with Harry Osborn, Gwen Stacy, MJ Watson, Sally Avril, Randy Robertson, Kenny McFarlane, Glory Grant, Liz Allen, and Flash Thompson. Peter was asleep dreaming about venom, and how he is going to expose of his identity. Mr. Ruby saw Peter asleep and told Peter to wake up, but he doesn't. Everyone then eye's him. Peter then mumbles something. No Bro… don't do this… I'm not Spider-Man… Eddie… fight…symbiote. Peter mumbled still sleeping. Wait is Eddie that monster from the thanksgiving parade? Gwen asked. Who is Eddie anyway? Harry asked. Oh Eddie is a really close friend of Peter's and there was a monster at the parade that attached me to a balloon. Were you hurt? Harry said in a worried voice concerned for his friend. Yeah I was ok Flash and the others helped save me. Gwen said. Yeah but Peter wasn't even there? No I didn't see him anywhere. Anyone else see him that day? MJ asked. No, but a better question is how does he know about all of these events. Randy asked even more puzzled. Before anyone could say a word Peter started to mumble again. I… gave… up… symbiote… because… made me… snap at… friends Peter mumbled. What does this symbiote do with him snapping at us? Liz asked really confused. Aren't we learning a lot about Mr. Parker today Mr. Ruby said. Someone try to wake… Mr. Ruby got cut off by a loud mumbling Peter. "My fault… Uncle Ben… died… looked… back… didn't… stop… thief… my fault…" The class started being concerned for Peter, and started to circle him. What is Parker even dreaming about? Sally asked. Everyone agreed with her, what was Parker dreaming about? NO… no… stay… way… no… NO! Peter yelled still in his deep sleep. Peter punched the desk with his spider strength breaking a hole in the desk which wasn't humanly possible. Everyone's eyes widened focusing on the hole Peter just made. Oh my god Flash said then added, The Puny Parker is that strong? Flash was so thankful Peter didn't use his strength. Parker is that strong? He is stronger than all of our school jocks combined! Sally thought to herself. How did Peter get his strength? Liz thought. What happened to Peter? Gwen thought nervously. OH THANK GOD THE PARKER WAS HOLDING BACK ON ME! Flash yelled/sighed in relief. If Pete has this kind of strength and fought back, you guys would probably end up dead. Harry stated. Yeah you guys should consider yourself lucky Peter isn't a person of revenge. Gwen also stated. Wait hold up kong said, Parker is hiding something. What makes you think that? Flash asked. There are some things he has done that needs explaining. Like the time we went ice skating, Glory you know what I'm talking about! Kong stated. What did Petey do Glory? Liz chimed in. Well Kenny was gonna crash into Peter but he sensed it and did a backflip over Kenny. It was really weird like if he almost sensed it about to happen. Glory answered. What about that time Flash was throwing water balloons at Parker? Kenny added to the conversation. OH YEAH! Flash blurted out. He was dodging like he was in the matrix or something, it looked like he did sense it but I don't know if he did this on purpose or his luck ran out, but he stood still taking all these shots till Gwen backed him up. So Parker is hiding something MJ chimed in. So does he work out? Liz asked pointing at Peter's muscles. What the- GEEKS LIKE PARKER aren't supposed to have muscles! Sally exclaimed. Although she didn't want to admit that she liked Pete's muscles, Sally then sat there staring at Pete's muscles. You don't think… Liz trailed off but the others knew what she was gonna say. PFFFT HA THAT'S RICH! PUNY PARKER ACTUALLY THE SPIDER-MAN! Flash burst into laughter. Yeah right the geek is NOT a superhero! Sally added. I don't know Flash. Kenny said I mean the evidence is all here the back flips the hole in the desk, the water balloons. He might of just fell at the ice rank on purpose to hide is identity and letting you hit him with the water balloons too. Flash didn't want to admit Kenny was right. But he doesn't want to believe it. Probably luck Flash suggested. Liz then added her thoughts into the conversation, Petey is probably Spider-Man, because when he tutors me he suddenly leaves saying he has to take picture of Spider-Man. Liz Offered. Well he leaves cause he's gotta take pictures of Spider-Man! Duh! Sally pointed out. What about the first time he tutored me at the Silver Spoon. I ignored him while texting Flash, and then this thug or what ever came out of the silver spoon and Peter quickly left probably trying to chase the thug. Then Spider-Man shows up nearby. Liz added to the argument. If Petey is Spider-Man… wow… he can save me any day. Liz thought happily to herself. I swear if a geek like Parker is Spider-Man the- th-then I turned down a superhero! Sally thought. Peter once again started to mumble in his sleep. Eddie… Spider-Man… not…me…take…pictures…if…enemies…find…out…friends…in…danger…even…Flash. Flash was dumbfounded that Peter Parker may actually be Spider-Man. He never reveals his identity to protect his family, friends, and even some tormentors. Sally was shocked if this would be the understatement of the year. She never would have thought that Peter would hide is identity to protect his family, friends, even Flash and her, but she doesn't want to believe that Peter is Spider-Man. But the evidence in his dream and the muscles are saying Hey look over here I'm Spider-Man. Mr. Ruby then sighs and motions Gwen to wake Peter up. Gwen was about to shake Peter to wake him up, but Peter suddenly bolted upright from his chair and screamed NO! And then fast as the speed of light he fired a web ball towards 's face. He didn't intend to web his face, and forgot to take his web-shooters off last night. The sudden dream of Eddie/Venom made him defend himself in the real world. Mr. Ruby Barely dodged the web ball and was looked as shocked as the rest of the class. Peter still in defense mode from the dream crumpled one of the desk legs with his hand. Peter then refocused and realized what he did. He exposed his alter ego to the whole class. The whole class transfixed on him with wide eyes and jaw dropped. I-I-I-I Umm… found this when I was taking pictures of Spider-Man. Peter said but it sounded like if Peter was asking a question. Gwen the proceeded to give Peter the look. And Peter was easily intimidated. Uh hey guys Peter trailed off. Parker? Was that…webbing? Flash asked. No? Welp I'm screwed I actually bullied Spider-Man. Flash thought. Well I turned down a date from a superhero. Sally thought sadly. Um I'm going to use the restroom ok bye guys nice seeing you! Peter quickly said. And he rushed off to the bathroom. So Parker is Spider-Man cool Randy said. Everyone was still in shock that Peter Parker was Spider-Man New York's vigilante. Flash has his head down processing that Peter is spidey. Flash is a huge fan of spidey but is also a fan of Peter Parker because they are the same. The person he thought of as a wimp is his super hero idle. Liz can't believe Peter is Spider-Man. The same person who tutors her, and the same person she flirts with. It makes sense how he gets those pictures of Spider-Man. It explains his disappearing act, it explains why he comes to school with bruises. I just makes so much sense. Now it makes her tutor way more cool. Like meeting a celebrity cool. It also makes him so hot in her eyes. She can't wait to meet him again and ask questions. Sally was in disappointment and in shock the so called geek is New York's super hero. She finds Spider-Man cool and fantasies how she will meet him. She never thought that the vigilante would be the geek she despises. Which makes her more sad because the geek asked her out and she rejected him. But she didn't know Puny Parker was Spider-Man. Now her chance of dating Spider-Man is gone. The ship has sailed, and it's her fault. Unless there is another option. Maybe I could seduce him Sally said to herself. Now wait blackmail him, yeah. Glory was thinking the same thing how it explains Peter disappearing and how does he get his bruises but now those questions have been answered. Kenny and randy are dumbfounded. Randy's dad always praises Peter's shots and a mystery as to how he acquires them. Randy now discovers that Peter takes pictures of himself in action. Kenny on the other hand could not believe that him Flash, and all the other jocks picked on New York's famous hero. Kenny, Flash, and the other jocks are thankful that Peter holds back. If Peter defended himself they might as well call themselves dead. It also explained why he was so good during football tryouts. Dang why can't life be simple. Kenny thought. Gwen, Harry, and MJ, were surprised, and rankly happy that Pete has been New York's hero. Gwen is extremely pleased that Peter was her savior all along. To Harry it made sense why he looked the other way for him as his alter ego. It explains why he didn't report him for being the Green Goblin. But he wasn't really sure at all to the police. He is grateful that he saved Gwen and his father's life. MJ just thought Peter was a typical nerd, nothing special. She never would had thought Peter was a vigilante. But being his best friend made it way cooler. Mr. Ruby is dumbfounded at the revelation that his student is a superhero. Never would he have thought that the smartest kid at MidTown High is secretly a superhero. So what do we do with this revelation? Gwen asked the rest of the class. She didn't know what to do with this information but she did know if in the wrong hands they would all be in danger. Oh let's give it to the bugle. Flash said in a happy tone. NO! Gwen yelled. Everyone was surprised by Gwen's reaction towards Flash. Well why not? Flash questioned Gwen. Do you even realize? It's self explanatory. Gwen explained. Well I think it's good, I mean I get paid right? Gwen sighed then proceeded to explain to the whole class why it would be a bad idea. You see if the whole world knows who Spider-Man then everyone knows. The police, the criminals and let's not forget the super-villains. If super-villains know Spider-Man's identity then Peter's aunt would be in danger. As for the rest of us may as well be in the same situation. Flash mentally chastised himself for not thinking right. Gwen made it apparent that Spider-Man kept his identity hidden for a reason. Peter was walking out of the bathroom thinking what just happened. Ok Pete… probably… just a dream. Hopefully they bought the excuse. Oh who am I kidding I blew my secret identity. Well the secret identity thing was fun while it lasted. Just then Peter looks up to see a gang of Harry, Gwen, MJ, Liz, Sally, Randy, Kenny, Flash, Hobie, and Glory. They all approach Peter to talk about his alter ego Spider-Man. Liz, and Sally have the same intentions of everyone but to also to try and date him. Sally and Liz have different reasons as to why they like Peter. Oh yeah they know… I'm so screwed… approaching Peter is a group of people consisting, Harry, Gwen, MJ, Liz, Sally, Randy, Kenny, Flash, Hobie, and Glory. Peter sighs awkwardly, thinking about how to handle this situation. Peter then thinks to himself dang well you know what I guess it's best I tell them now but how will they handle it. Hey…uhh.. Pete. A voice breaks him out of his thoughts. He looks up to be greeted by the group. The voice belongs to Harry. Huh? Oh hey guys Peter answers with a sheepish smile. He can tell by the look on their faces they mean business, except for Liz and Sally much to his confusion. Peter. Gwen frowns, we need to discuss this situation. Gwen puts emphasis on the word situation. Peter doesn't like this not one bit. Well uh guys you can meet me at my house at 5:30. My aunt will be out about that time so you guys can come in. Peter suggests. Everyone nods their head in agreement and continue on their school day. Parker residence 5:30 PM. At the Parker residence is Peter waiting patiently for everyone to arrive. Approaching the house is Peter's peers. Gwen knocks on the door. A few moments later the group is greeted by none other then Peter himself. He motions the group to come in without even muttering a single word. The girls take a seat on the couch and the boys take their seats around the place. Peter closes the door and stands in front of the group. He sighs before he begins. Alright… what do you want to know? Peter asks the group while he scratches the back of his head. The room is filled with silence before Gwen asks the first question. Peter how did you become Spider-Man? Everyone has their eyes fixed on Peter wondering how he became Spider-Man. Well remember the field trip to ESU? Peter asked. Everyone nodded their heads. Well that missing spider bit me thus giving me my powers. Peter sighed at the end. But why become Spider-Man Parker? Randy asked. Peter stared into the groups eyes then looked down with sadness. This was a very touchy subject. He then clenched his fist. Well when I first realized my powers I went to use them for money and gain. I easily won but in order to get full pay I had to sign a contract, and I wasn't gonna do that. He said it wasn't his problem then a moment, and later he got robbed. Peter got cut off by Flash. Is that where you stopped your first bad guy? No. Peter said. Why Petey? Liz asked. Well I was so upset that I let him go and said to the man not my problem. Unfortunately looking the other way always comes with a price. Peter sighed sadly. Everyone was silent due to how Peter was acting now. So what happened? Kenny asked even though he knows he won't like the answer. Peter sighs once more then continues. Well after I exit the building I found my uncle Ben shot. So I heard the police radio say that they had a killer surrounded in a warehouse. I chased after him going for revenge. I then unmasked the man and guess what? It was the robber I let go. I then broke the window and hung him over. I said to him you took the life of a good man just for some lousy car. I then said, I should drop you took what you took from Ben Parker. Then I dropped him but webbed him up inches from ground. I then said, but he wouldn't approve, because with great power comes great responsibility. Which were his last words. So I made it my job to never look the other way again. So that no one else would lose someone they way I lost uncle Ben. Everyone knew that Peter lost uncle Ben, but they didn't know there was this much to the story. Everyone now understood why Peter has risked his life for others. They also had a strong respect for Peter. His tormentors felt bad for him because they made his life worse than it already was for him. Were sorry to hear that Pete. Gwen said in a sad tone. Well you guys can make yourself at home, while I go off and see if there is any thugs tonight. Peter said in a calm Casual voice. Wait Parker I got a question, Randy said quickly stopping Peter. Sure what is it? Peter said confused. What are those web things you shoot from your wrists? Randy asked. Oh you mean my web shooters?


End file.
